Broken Doll
by Serenading Blossom
Summary: You broke me, and there are no exchanges or refunds. You threw me to the side, on an empty shelf. You played with her instead. She's your new doll... And I'm your broken one. SEQUEL POSTED.


Soro-chan: I have a pained heart. My love broke up with me for another girl he met over the summer. Really, he said it so bluntly too. Hurts my feelings a lot. Who the heck breaks up over a text anyways? These were his exact words.

_-insert my real name here- look ive been thinking lately and i dont really love you anymore so we should just break up. i found someone i really love now. i hope we can move on happily as friends -insert smiley face emoji here-_

The guy won't even use proper grammar in a serious message like that. Looks like it's another Hurt fic, with slight romance in the beginning... There's no comfort, by the way. Would this be better as Angst? I'm not sure. Please enjoy the oneshot, ne?

* * *

Broken Doll

* * *

"Amu," Ikuto murmured as he kissed my lips. I smiled and blew on his cheeks, which made him smirk and lick my ear.

"Stop it," I giggled and stood up. Ikuto only pulled me back down onto the bed sheets and snuggled against me. It was cozy and warm. "What is it?"

"Summer's coming up... I'll be going abroad the whole vacation."

"Better get me some souvenirs," I teased. "And I'll see you when the break ends. We can always text and call too."

"Of course," he gave me an Eskimo kiss, which warmed up my reddened nose. "I'll be going now," he began to stand up and I watched him slowly slide on his shirt and jeans, as if he was trying to seduce me. I laughed at his immature attempt and he ruffled my hair in return.

"See you soon, doll," he whispered in my ear. I gave him one last kiss, though I didn't know it would really be the last.

"Call me everyday."

"I promise, doll." And he walked out the door.

I loved it when he called me 'doll'.

* * *

Ikuto had already left to America, studying his way through the summer. June passed by and he did call me everyday. His conversations with me in the night were what kept me going, kept me inspired, kept me happy during the warm season. And when he was too tired to talk, we texted.

_I miss you. I only have, like one friend over here._

I giggled as I snuggled under the covers. _You lonely child. Who is that?_

_You. _He texted with a heart next to the message.

_So sweet, aren't you. :p Well, good night, love._

_Good night, doll.  
_

Every night of June was bliss.

* * *

July came like a storm, destroying everything in its path. It rained sometimes, though very lightly. Like a shower in the humid air inside a bathroom. I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood and keep myself busy- I had nothing to do without Ikuto around. Really, my life revolved around him.

A sudden text startled me; it was still morning. Who could be texting me? Surely not Ikuto... but I thought wrong. It was him.

_Hey doll. Just wanted to tell you that I won't be up late with you anymore for a while since my classes have switched schedules. I can still text you in the morning though._

I spent the rest of the morning texting him in the rain, sitting on a nearby bench. My hair and clothes were soaked, but who cared? It was warm.

_I have work now, so I'll text you tomorrow. Bye, doll._

_Bye, Ikuto.  
_

I wondered if he had friends at work. Or even friends at his college. I dreamed about his life in America- alone, in an apartment, working alone, eating alone, texting me whenever he could when he wasn't studying. The poor guy must be depressed. I wondered why he had even chosen America. He never spoke about it with me.

* * *

The second to last week of July hit me like lightning contact with a tree. Ikuto had stopped texting me because his finals were coming up over in America and he had to study very hard to pass. America must be extremely difficult. I always texted him words of encouragement, hoping he would read them and maybe even reply.

He never replied, but I was sure he read them. Right?

_Ikuto, good luck studying!_

_I miss you, baka neko.  
_

_Ikuto, how's studying? Doing good? I hope so!  
_

_When are you going to come back? I'm lonely.  
_

_Ikuto... love... I miss you.  
_

_Finals must be tough. Are you doing well?  
_

_Ikuto, text me back when you can, I'm worried.  
_

_Ikuto, if you don't text me back, I'm going to cry.  
_

He replied after that one. Though it wasn't something I was expecting.

_Amu, geez, will you stop bothering me? I really need to study for finals! Don't be such a baby doll and let me be. I'll be back soon, just hold on a bit more, okay? But seriously, stop with the texting at random times!_

It was discombobulating. He was nice in one sentence and irritated in the other. I felt bad, hurt, and didn't touch my phone for the rest of July. The month went by complacently, but I felt less and less placid as the empty nights and morning flew by like a hummingbird.

Quick, quiet, and gone before you knew it.

* * *

August appeared, yellowing leaves letting the end of summer grasp onto the air, heat encasing my apartment. My air conditioner had broken down and so had my fan. I laid in bed, perspiring as I tried to distract myself with the latest news on television. Burglaries, murders, protests, celebrity gossip, political news bored me to the point that I switched to a kids' channel for some actual entertainment.

My phone, empty of battery, laid dusty on the night stand. I hadn't even noticed the layer of dust collecting on the screen. I left it alone.

Yawning loudly, I glanced at my calendar. A red circle caught my attention to the date of today. 'August 3rd,' I thought, staring at the messing red writing that was decorated with heart doodles around it. 'The day Ikuto comes back- 2 PM.'

I jumped out of bed, quickly discarding of my pajamas, my undergarments, standing nude as I walked into the shower. Showering off the slick smell of sweat and replacing it with the scent of strawberry shower gel.

I absently put on a white dress, a sun hat, and moisturized my face with cleansing foam. A carton of milk calmed me down as I gazed at my reflection. How joyous would Ikuto be to see me? I didn't speak to him since July... it had been almost three weeks. He wasn't mad, I had charged my phone, cleaned it, and reread all the messages. He was only frustrated in the last one, but he should still love me... it wasn't a real fight.

I rushed out of my quarters and hailed for a cab to take me to the airport, grabbing a little piece of paper that had the time, date, and place of where he would be once he landed at the airport. He gave it to me before he left. It still had the scent of his cologne on it, which put a grand smile on my face.

Halfway there, I received a text from Ikuto. The first one in a while. It turns out, the entire time I've been ignoring my phone, he had been ignoring me as well. Not a single text, message, or call. Not even voicemail. I was a little peeved at that point, but all of it was forgotten as his name appeared on the screen.

_Don't come to the airport._

That was all he said. I raised a well done eyebrow and texted him back. _Why?_ Exactly five minutes later, he responded.

_Listen... I know you still love me. And I still do too. But... it won't work anymore. I think we should break up... I found another girl in America. Her name is Sabrina, and I... I really like her. She came with me back to Japan and I'm planning to confess to her when we get to a restaurant... Anyways, the point is... please forgive me and let's just be friends from now on. I have to go now, so don't text me back until tomorrow if you need to.  
_

I was furious. I immediately texted him back. _NO! NO! How could you do this to me? Is this why you haven't texted me since July? Is it? Tell me!_ His phone was off.

I tapped the cab driver and asked him to take me back, tears welling up in my eyes. He nodded and turned around, driving silently as I wept in the back seat, staring out the window, where it was softly raining. It felt like forever had passed by once I reached home.

* * *

You broke me, and there are no exchanges or refunds. I held the soggy paper that still strangely smelled like cologne, mixed with the scent of the rain and smog from the cars. It was like his receipt. Proof that I was once his, as he was mine.

'You threw me to the side, on an empty shelf.'

I flung my wet body onto the bed, soaking the sheets.

I stared out my window, and for the first time in so long, I saw blue hair. Joined with brown. They were kissing right outside where I lived. Kissing her the way he used to kiss me. He laughed, and as if he had forgotten where I lived, took her down the street hand in hand, under an umbrella of blue, not once glancing at the building he used to come by every day, as many times as he could.

I cried. I cried so hard, so hard. I began to sob, clutching the wet paper to my heart.

'You played with her instead.'

She's your new doll...

And I'm your broken one.

* * *

Soro-chan: Yes, this is actually based on what truly happened, or at least the last part did. The rest I conjured to match my feelings, and I must say, reading this over really does bring tears to my heart. It wrenches it in a way so that I can't breathe. I still love him... But boys are so difficult, so hard to understand, so careless... And the new girl's name really is Sabrina. Life is cruel in many ways... However, a review would surely brighten up my day. :)

* * *

Perverted, hot nekos visit the dreams of those who review...


End file.
